Marcy
Marcy is a female cousin introduced in Katamari Damacy having a body with different shades of violet. In the sequels Marcy is multi-colored. Marcy is said to have discovered fashion but she hasn't chosen anything yet. Marcy's Sound Appearance ''Katamari Damacy In KD, Marcy is various shades of purple and violet. We ♥ Katamari Marcy got a drastic change to have various colors instead of just purple. Touch My Katamari Marcy now has rainbow pants that she received from Jungle. Appearances Katamari Damacy Where/How to Find: Make a Star 1 - Under the table. Size: 6cm8mm Description: She's very temperamental. On weekends, she can't decide whether to stay in or go out. When Rolled Up: "Ah, Marcy. Colorblocked as usual. How disturbing." We ♥ Katamari Where/How to Find: Just Right (Small) - On the robot's shoulder. Size: 7cm When Rolled Up: "Oh!! You just rolled up some weird colorful thing!! Wait... it's cousin Marcy. Oh stop getting in the way!" Stage Conclusion: "Oh, it's cousin Marcy. What were you doing on Earth? Hmm? You were talking to a robot? We have no idea what you're talking about." Racecar: Roller Skate Mask: Frog Me & My Katamari Where/How to Find: Wheat state How to Find: Talking with the Thunder God next to the giant penguin. Size: 300m Description: A precocious cousin who has discovered the world of fashion. Hasn't found anyone she likes yet, though. When Rolled Up: "Hmm.. We Feel Something Colorful. Its Cousin Marcy! Showy Aren't You?" Stage Conclusion: "Oo, slipped Our silky mind. You had someone rolled up. We'll pop 'em over to Beanstalk Island. Grace them with a visit, yes?" Mask: Lion Beautiful Katamari Where/How to Find: Tutorial/Egg School - Rolling her own katamari on the other side of the pink wall. You can't actually see her, though, you can easily tell which one she is in, as it will run away when you get too close. Size: 17cm Description: A precocious cousin who has discovered the world of fashion. Hasn't found anyone she likes yet, though. Cousin Leaderboard Description: A cheerful cousin with colorful clothes. She believes that she has great fashion sense. When Rolled Up: "You’re done with practice, Marcy is rolled up! Remember how to roll now? Come and practice anytime! All righty, back to the Princedom now. Royal Rainbow! Stage Conclusion: "A dazzle of color... Marcy, and none other! Lost again? The Pantone Party is in the Princedom." Katamari Forever Where/How to Find: Just Right (Small) - Same place as We ♥ Katamari Size: 7cm Description: A precocious cousin who has recently discovered the world of fashion. She hasn't found anyone she likes yet, though When Rolled Up: "Oh, something trendy. Aha, Marcy. You bore Us already." Stage Conclusion: "Tsk, We need a clothes brush. Oh, it's Marcy. You make a nice lint." Touch My Katamari Where/How to Find: Make It Big 6 - Waliking around next to laundry in the 60cm city left of the barrier. You need to be about 2m to get her. Size: 1m60cm When Rolled Up: "Did we just see... Oh It's Marcy! That outfit isn't appropriate for the workplace." Stage Conclusion: "We feel an eerie disturbance in the katamari... Aha! We knew it! Marcy was mixed in! How did you get there, wee one?" [[Tap My Katamari|''Tap My Katamari]] How to Obtain: Fifth available cousin, she can be called for 15.00k coins. Description: A precocious cousin who has discovered the world of fashion. Hasn't found anyone she likes yet, though. Trivia *She can be found in the As Large As Possible 5 and Make a Star - 11 stages of We ♥ Katamari and Katamari Forever, she’s being thrown out of a tornado in the ocean. **She can be rolled up at 300m. *She can be found in Dangerous Colony and Make a Star - Danger in Beautiful Katamari and Katamari Forever, she’s in the water near the polar region. **She can be rolled up at 300m. ***She’s completely underwater in Katamari Forever and not in Beautiful Katamari. *In the Cousins stage, she’s next to Huey trying to free Twinkle in the upper area. **She can be rolled up at 1m. Category:Characters Category:Cousins Category:Katamari Damacy: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Cousins Category:We ♥ Katamari: Characters Category:Me & My Katamari: Cousins Category:Me & My Katamari: Characters Category:Beautiful Katamari: Cousins Category:Beautiful Katamari: Characters Category:Katamari Forever: Cousins Category:Katamari Forever: Characters Category:Tap My Katamari: Characters Category:Tap My Katamari: Cousins Category:Touch My Katamari: Characters